Waking Up
by Fried Cheesecake
Summary: It's the morning after a long night, and there's some things that need to be said.


Originally posted on my tumblr.

* * *

Ludwig opens his eyes.

He stares up blearily as the ceiling fades into focus, lying still and quiet under the sheets. For a moment, he thinks to himself, trying to recall the night before. The alarm clock on the bedside table usually jolts him out of sleep before the sun is up, but light shines through the patio door on the other side of the room, highlighting the plaid comforter that is rumpled at the end of the bed. Either he's forgotten to set his alarm (unlikely) or he was planning on not going to work in the morning (still unlikely). He can't remember.

With a groan, Ludwig drags himself into a sitting position and is greeted by a dull pain in the back of his head. He massages his temples, sits up straighter and glances at the clock. It's nearly ten o'clock, he reads with a sudden anxiety boiling up in his stomach. He never sleeps this late; he doesn't allow himself to sleep this late. He's about to leap out of bed and stumble into a suit and have a panic attack if he's late to work, but the sheets have fallen to his waist and exposed his bare chest. With a bit of investigation, he realizes he's completely naked. Ludwig hardly ever goes to bed without boxers at the very least. He's never been able to understand why some people choose to sleep in the nude. He doesn't have long to contemplate this mystery before another one arises.

"Morning, sunshine," a voice mumbles from his left. Ludwig freezes, one hand threaded into his loose, blonde hair. A glance to the side reveals a mop of golden hair and two blue eyes peering out from beneath a mountain of pillows.

Ludwig rubs his eyes, inwardly groaning. "Alfred," he says with a sigh. The pile of hair shifts slightly beneath the pillows.

"Hi," he says, yawning. "You look like shit."

Ludwig gives him a look but doesn't even bother with a response. Alfred pulls himself up, emerging from beneath the mass of white cotton. He is every bit as naked as Ludwig.

"What time is it?" Alfred yawns, stretching his arms out. "I feel like I've been asleep forever."

"It's almost ten," Ludwig answers, trying to smooth out some of his hair. Alfred yawns again, then slumps back down onto the bed and huddles into the pillows. He watches Ludwig fix his hair with a curious gaze, until the other finally gives up.

"Do you remember last night?" Alfred asks after a moment. Ludwig tries to arrange his memories, progressing from the end of the conference to the late night bar hopping spree that he'd been dragged on. The memory of returning to his apartment with Alfred and what followed is a little fuzzier, but still enough for him to understand exactly what transpired.

"Yes," he says shortly. He clears his throat, pulls the sheets closer. He is vaguely aware of Alfred staring at him, watching as he fidgets and it's making him uncomfortable. "I should… take a shower."

Alfred smiles. "You do that. I'll be in the kitchen- can I use your coffee machine?"

Ten minutes later, Ludwig stumbles out of the bathroom, hair wet and a towel wrapped around his waist. He stands in front of the mirror for a moment or two, staring in horror at the love marks on his hips. Alfred was the last person he ever thought he'd do… _that_ with, but it happened and he has the bruises to prove it. He traces the spots on hips slowly, lost in thought, but a loud series of barks brings him back. He dresses quickly and goes to see what the commotion is.

"Your dogs don't like me," Alfred says when Ludwig enters the kitchen. Alfred's sitting at the table, legs curled up to his chin, holding his coffee and sipping it slowly. The dogs are all gathered at his feet, sniffing this stranger and trying to figure out what exactly he's doing in their territory. "I have a feeling they don't meet a lot of new people," Alfred adds.

Ludwig pulls the dogs back by their collars and shushes them. "Not really," he sighs. "They're just curious."

Alfred drops his feet to the floor and holds a hand out to the smallest dog, who tentatively steps forward and sniffs his fingers. Once she's confirmed that he smells alright, she nudges her nose against his leg and demands to be petted. Ludwig, meanwhile, pours himself a cup of coffee from the pot that's already brewed and stands quietly at the counter, silently watching Alfred pet the dogs.

It's strange, this relationship they have. This isn't the first time this has happened, and it's probably not going to be the last, but it always starts the same way (bar hopping through whatever international city they happen to be meeting in) and has always ended the same way (they drink coffee, Alfred gives him a kiss and Ludwig lets him walk away). It's strange and it's coming to a point where Ludwig doesn't know how much longer he can go on like this. Keep this tangled mess of one night stands and morning coffee, or walk away and forget all about this, or even take it another step further and hold Alfred back when he tries to leave. He doesn't know and he doesn't know if he's ever going to know.

Alfred clears his throat from across the room, having petted all the dogs and drained the last of his coffee. Ludwig glances at him, takes another swig of coffee so he doesn't have to speak. "I've been thinking," Alfred begins, gripping his mug with both hands. Ludwig waits for it. "About us," Alfred finally adds, "and about this… weird thing we have going on."

Ludwig nods.

"You…" Alfred stops, hesitates, then starts again. "I like you," he says, voice much quiet. Ludwig's heart thumps in his throat. "Like… a lot." Alfred's cheeks are pink and his eyes are on the floor, hands anxiously gripping his empty mug. "And, um… I like spending time with you. You know, we do this sort of thing every once in a while but um… it's kind of weird, isn't it?" Alfred looks up and meets Ludwig's eyes; they stare at each other for a quiet moment, before Ludwig clears his throat and nods.

"It's not a typical arrangement," he says blankly. Alfred looks only slightly more reassured.

"Well, I like it," he says. "I mean, what we have here. But… it, um, it could be… more, if you wanted."

Ludwig is quiet.

One of the dogs comes over, nudges at his knee, and he ignores her, staring at Alfred, who holds the gaze for a few seconds before blushing and glancing down at the tiled floor. The coffee is Ludwig's cup is growing cold.

"I," he finally says, voice cracking. Alfred glances up.

Ludwig closes his mouth, bites his lip, then opens his mouth again. "I'd like that," he says softly. Alfred's eyes shine at the simple statement and Ludwig can feel his life changing at that very moment.

"Okay," Alfred says excitedly, clanking his mug onto the table. "Okay. Good. I want that too."

"I hate-" Ludwig starts, realizes what he's about to say and stops. He doesn't say stuff like that. But the torn look on Alfred's face pushes him. "I hate when you have to leave," he whispers, feeling the heat rise in his face.

Alfred smiles, standing up. "Me too," he says. Ludwig sets his cup down on the counter as Alfred moves toward him, both of their hearts beating loud and fast, and soon they're standing face to face. Ludwig wants to reach out, to touch him, but Alfred beats him to it, grabs his head and pulls him in for a kiss.

Their first kiss, really. This is the one that counts and this is the one that Ludwig wants to remember. It's slow and tender and full of much so _want_. Alfred's fingers in his hair, their bodies touching, their lips together. Ludwig moves his hands down, grabs Alfred around the waist, pulls him in, wants to be as close to him as possible.

They break apart and stare at each other, breathless. Alfred's eyes are so full of light that Ludwig hates to do it but- "I have to go to work," he whispers.

Alfred narrows his eyes. "You're so full of shit," he mutters.

Ludwig kisses him again, still feeling giddy, holding Alfred's face in his hand and just relishing in the feeling.

They leave at the same time that morning: Ludwig, suited up for a day at the office, Alfred with a suitcase in one hand and a plane ticket home in the other. "I'll see you soon," Alfred says when Ludwig drops him off at the airport. "Maybe sooner than you think." The little wink that he gives before walking away is enough to make Ludwig blush all over again.


End file.
